Bullets and Tears
"Bullets and Tears" is the tenth episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the twentieth episode of the series overall. It first aired on March 14, 2014. The episode was written by executive producer Jonathan Tropper and directed by executive producer Greg Yaitanes. Plot Lucas and Carrie prep for a showdown with Rabbit and his vicious thugs, while Rebecca stands by Proctor on his return home. Synopsis Fifteen years ago, Rabbit, Lucas, Olek and Carrie prepare for a job stealing a fortune in diamonds. Lucas and Carrie, who have been secretly dating, decide this is the time for them to steal the goods and escape Rabbit once and for all. Lucas introduces Carrie to Job, who has just dispatched with a homophobic heckler during his karaoke set. Job sets them up with new identities for their lives after they rip off Rabbit. Lucas convinces Carrie to go ahead with the plan, but neither is aware that Rabbit is on to them. He calls the police to report a robbery in progress. Lucas gets picked up while drawing the cops away from Carrie. Brought in for questioning, he gives up nothing. In the present day, Lucas and Carrie go to Chinatown to secure weapons from a man named Fat Au, who owes Lucas a favor. He loads them up with everything they can carry out. In their hotel room, they prepare to raid the church where Rabbit is staying. Although still recovering from his injuries, Job wants in, but Lucas tells him he doesn't want him slowing them down. They make their way into the church, silently taking out the first of Rabbit's men. There, they find Carrie's uncle Yulish waiting for them, unarmed. But behind him, an array of men equipped with automatic weapons fan out. Hopelessly outgunned, Lucas and Carrie decide they're going to get Rabbit or die trying. They take cover behind a pillar and fire until they've run out of bullets. Like he did 15 years earlier, Lucas promises to draw attention away as Carrie escapes. He comes at the men armed only with a knife, when they're suddenly taken out in a blast of machine gun fire -- Job and Fat Al's men have arrived on the scene to save them. Yulish comes out firing and Lucas shoots him dead. Making their way outside, Lucas and Carrie find Rabbit sitting alone on a bench with a bottle of vodka. Carrie says goodbye to her father, then gives him a gun to kill himself. He obliges. Back in Banshee, Carrie returns to her family and Lucas to his bar. Lucas reconnects with Siobhan, who tells him that Emmett has left town. The white supremacists track down Emmett and his wife in a parking lot and gun them down. Rebecca visits Alex Longshadow and comes on to him. While he's preoccupied, she pulls out a gun and Alex smacks it away. As he tries to choke the life out of her, she reaches down, pulls out his dagger and plunges it into his neck. When Kai returns from prison, she shows him the photographic evidence. Kai's pleased and the bond between uncle and niece grows ever closer. At the Cadi, Brock returns the sheriff's badge to Lucas. As Lucas takes his place behind the desk, Deva walks in. "Hi dad," she says. In a dingy warehouse somewhere, Chayton Littlestone makes a living as an underground club fighter. Fresh off another lethal victory, he receives news of Alex Longshadow's death and decides to head home to Banshee. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Zeljko Ivanek'' as FBI agent Jim Racine *''Julian Sands'' as Yulish *''Reg E. Cathey'' as Captain Julius Bonner *''Chris Vasilopoulos'' as Olek *''Joseph Gatt'' as The Albino *''Geno Segers'' as Chayton Littlestone *''Eddie Cooper'' as Fat Au *''Gregory Korostishevsky'' as Yuri *''Stephanie Northrup'' as Meg Yawners Co-starring *''Jessica Ahlberg'' as Young Layla *''Tyson Sullivan'' as Hondo *''Rickey Russert'' as Tommy Littlestone *''Matthew Rimmer'' as a Tourist *''Lloyd Pitts'' as a Tourist Cast Notes Notes References Preview Category:Episodes Category:Season 2